The invention relates generally to fuel filler apparatus connecting a fueling port and a tubular fuel filler pipe in a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved collar which provides protection for the fuel filler pipe assembly housed in the fuel door recessed compartment of the motor vehicle, provides support for the rubber boot surrounding the fuel filler pipe and prevents fuel vapor from being released to the atmosphere during refueling.
In the manufacture of automobiles, the upper end of the fuel filler pipe leading to the fuel tank is generally closed by a threaded cap or a cap having a bayonet-type connection. The cap may be locked and unlocked by the use of a key. The end of the fuel filler pipe is securely mounted in a recessed fuel filler compartment located on one side of the vehicle body. Typically, the fuel filler cavity further includes a hinged fuel filler door that may contain a locking mechanism.
The fuel filler pipe is characterized as having a cup-shaped end provided with an annular flange around its perimeter. The annular flange is seated around an opening in the fuel filler cavity that leads to the interior of the fuel filler pipe by placing resilient material between the annular flange of the fuel filler pipe and the edge of the opening in the fuel filler cavity. Typically, the fuel filler pipe is provided with a second annular flange which defines a seat or throat area between the vehicle body and the second annular flange for accommodating a suitable retaining member by means of which the fuel filler terminal can be mounted in the fuel filler seat. Such assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,910 to Farelli.
In the assembly of the fuel pipe to the automobile body, a rigid collar is commonly employed as a protecting member for the fuel filler pipe and also as a support for a rubber boot surrounding the fuel assembly to allow escape of fresh air.
One rigid collar commonly used in the industry to protect and support the fuel filler pipe comprises three individual lightweight plastic sections which are not only difficult to assemble but the construction of the three parts requires at least two separate actions involving at least two different directional motions in order to lock the three individual plastic parts together in a sub-assembly while connecting the fuel pipe to the vehicle. In a first action, two halves of the collar are aligned and fitted together and, in a second action, a third annular collar is forced around the out r surfaces of the two halves in a secure manner to hold the two parts together. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a more simple collar assembly which comprises fewer separate parts, is easier and faster to assemble, and uses a more straight forward approach to lock the part together while incorporating therein an integral fuel vent line.